With the Wind
by tomgirl1219
Summary: This is Booth and Hannah's wedding. Everyone is here. Will Booth go though with it? Or will Hannah run from the alter? And what about Bones? This is just a short story.
1. Survive

**This is Booth and Hannah's wedding. Everyone is here. Will Booth go though with it? Or will Hannah run from the alter? And what about Bones? This is just a short story.**

**Survive**

"You, Temperance Brennan, are going to be strong. You are going to be happy. You are not going to ruin this day for Booth. You will go in there and be the best best friend a guy could have. You are not going to mess this up..."

I was standing in front of a floor length mirror staring so intimidatingly into it, I'm surprised it didn't run away or burst into flames. But, I had to convince myself.

He has moved on. He is getting married. You will not ruin it. All you have to do is be happy and survive

It was hopeless. I couldn't be happy. I was losing Booth. I was so in love with this guy. I blew it though. I rejected him. And now I have to pay for it. It's your own fault.

Silent tears were falling. I quickly scrubbed away at them. It was almost time for the ceremony and I can't make Angela redo my make-up again.

I was dressed in a knee-length spaghetti strapped black dress. It had a collar just like a tuxedo and it was paired with a white undershirt with buttons beneath it. I also had a deep red rose pinned to the collar. I wore a pain of black heels to finish the look.

I was Booth's Best Woman. Booth thought it would be funny to have a female as his Best Man and had a custom dress made to match the other Groom's Men. His Groom's Men included: First, Jared. Second, Hank. Third, Hodgins. And Forth, Sweets.

Hannah's Maid of Honor was her sister, Amy. Then her Bride's Maids were, her mom, Cam, and Daisy. They wore long strapless red dresses to match the Groom's Men's flowers. Angela and Hodgin's beautiful two year old girl, Dakota, was the Flower Girl and Parker was the Ring Barer.

Every single person in the Jeffersonian and the FBI was at the wedding along with Booth and Hannah's family and even a few people from Hank's nursing home tagged along. Most of them were only there to see if Booth was really going through with this. They were still hooked on the idea that Booth and I were suppose to become a couple. Which was and idea that, obviously, was never going to happen.

Somewhere far off in the church, I heard the wedding march start and I knew it was my time to shine.


	2. Dun, Dum, DeDum

**The Wedding!**

**Dun, Dum, De- Dum**

I stood at the mouth of the isle watching Angela try to direct Dakota, who's black curls jumped excitingly when she threw rose petals into the air and giggled as they fluttered down. Ange decided they were going too slow, picked her up and shuffled down the isle, Dakota still tossing flowers. Parker trailed behind her, trying to avoid getting the petals on the pillow which held the rings. When they reached the end, Ange ran to get in line to walk with Hodgins. She was also a Bride's Maid.

The wedding was set up so the Bride's Maid and Groom's Men walk down the isle together. It was really awkward because I had to walk down the isle with Hannah's sister on my arm. I suppose it isn't that bad. Jared has to walk with Hannah's mom and I think she likes him. It was really amusing. Anyway, Hank is with Cam and Angela is with Hodgins. Last, Daisy is with Sweets.

I have to admit, the wedding was really beautiful. It was held at a church, big and white. The same one Booth and I went after he rescued me from the Grave Digger.

Each row of benches had big silk bows tied to it. They were a deep red again, I guess that was their theme, and had little white flowers tucked in. The isle was a long white fabric that ran all the way down to the end right in the middle. Many people were lined on each side, turning their heads to get a better look. At the end of the isle, there was an arch with vines and flowers, once again, some were red. Underneath that, stood Booth looking dashing.

He wore the usual black tux with a white undershirt tucked in. It was unbuttoned and a cream colored vest with a paisley pattern was over the beige tie and white shirt. He had classic black pants and shoes. Holding up his pants was his bright Cocky belt buckle. Booth was fidgeting with the hem of his jacket nervously.

I was up to walk. Worry shot through my body and my legs froze. Amy shot me an amused look, clutched her bouquet and slid her arm around mine. She yanked me out of my trance and led me down the isle. I giggled as was started walking down the isle, the other couples slowly behind us.

I caught Booth's eyes and the moment I did, Booth's jaw dropped and he stood there staring at me like he used to. When he thought I was beautiful. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His face suddenly turned worried. But he just continued to stare at me.

I wondered why he did. If he was going to stare at me like that, he better drop dead at the sight of Hannah, because he's marring her, not me. Sadly...

Each of the groups made it to the arch and went to stand in their lines on either side of the Groom and Bride's spots. I stood next to Booth, who was still stealing glances at me. I jerked my head towards the front of the church angerly to turn his attention back to the ceremony. Just then, Hannah started come down the isle while everyone stood and watched.

Hannah wore a dress that was the classic white. It was floor length with swirls starting a few inches above the hem and it continued up the middle to about a foot below her waist. Defining her bust was a bright red colored fabric the wrapped around right above her hips from the back to the front. It was clipped with a sparkly silver pin that matched the spirals the dress had. This fabric ended right below her breasts and the part of the dress that was covering her chest had swirls like the bottom. It was strapless and the top of the dress was shaped a little like the top of a heart. She wore no jewelry. Her hair was parted on the side and was wavy and slightly curled. It covered both her ears and her left side was swiped behind her shoulder while the other stood in front. The simple veil on her head and the little make-up she wore made her absolutely breath taking. In her hand was roses, daisies, and babies breath with fern like leaves supporting their backs.

As she waltzed down the isle, I couldn't help but think that Booth was a very lucky man.


	3. So Much

**The vows and ceremony! **

**So much**

In the front of the church, Hannah had made her way to Booth and their hands with grasped together. Then the Priest began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two people. Two people that love each other very much and were glad to share that love with the rest of us. Now, let's begin"

They motioned for Parker to bring the rings to them and Hannah took the delicate little band.

"I take you, Seeley Joesph Booth, to be my lawfully wedded husband my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

She slipped the ring on Booth's strong finger with tears in her eyes. Booth took the other ring from Parker's pillow and held it an inch away from Hannah's finger.

"I take you, Hannah Burley, to be my lawfully wedded wife my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

He slipped the golden loop on her finger.

"I do." Silent tears were running down Hannah's face. Booth took a deep breath.

"I..."

Booth turned to look at me and I saw the resolve in his bright chocolate eyes. No! What have I done. I promised myself I wouldn't ruin this day! He has to marry her! This whole big wedding and _NOW_ he decides to change his mind! Booth can't risk this relationship, this marriage, this friendship, for me! Not for me! I'm not worth it...

"I... I... " Hannah was looking at him frantically, a look of hurt and confusion on her face. The tears were still running, but not from happiness any more.

"I... I'm sorry Hannah. So sorry..." He dropped her hands and turned to the curious crowd. He spoke with a confident voice.

" 'You fight like a married couple, you talk like best friends, you flirt like first loves, and protect each other like brother and sister, obviously its meant to be.' These were the words of Angela Montenegro, The woman who changed my live, for the better. She made me realize what a big mistake I'm making and helped me fix it. At the time of this quote, I didn't believe her. I thought I was in love with Hannah. The story is, Bones rejected me and I tried to move on. Hannah came in and put a cover on my feelings. The love I felt for Hannah covered the love for Bones and I deserted Temperance. The truth is, I was in love with Doctor Temperance Brennan...I still am," He turned back to Hannah, who was on the edge of hysterics. "I'm sorry Hannah, but I can't marry you. Not when I'm leaving so much behind..." His gaze turned back to me and I could tell he was sure his chose was right.

Hannah yanked the wedding ring from her finger and chucked it at the ground, it making a loud clink as it hit the wood floors. Then she ran out the church doors, her sobs the only thing heard in the stunned silence. We were frozen in our place.

Through out the church I heard many "I told you so" and "You owe me 10 bucks" or "Ha! I win the bet!" Hank was handing money to Jared and Caroline was stood up, persistent on convincing everyone that she knew this was going to happen.

I jerked Booth by the hand out into the hall.

"What have you done?"


	4. Life Saver

**Thanks for all the reviews. Just want to make it clear... I don't own Bones, or anything about it. This is for fun only. Also, if I did own Bones, Booth and Brennan would have been together a lonnnggg time ago... trust me! : )**

**Life Saver**

"What have you done?," I was furious with Booth and he picked up on my mood instantly. " You get this whole big wedding and when your standing at the alter, then you change your mind! What is wrong with you? Hannah is probably heartbroken, well if a heart could break... But that's not the point! The point is, why did you do it, Booth. Why?" I hissed at him and when I saw the guilt on his face, I felt horrible.

Booth was going to start to talk but, I shushed him.

"One second..." I said quietly and he went to sit on the cold marble stairs. Turning around, I galloped back to the church where the wedding was taking place. I heard many murmurs in the audience. Running to the front, I quieted them down.

"Sorry for the situation. I'm sure all of you were expecting a wedding," I heard a few mutters in the crowd about only being here for the food or to see if me and Booth were going to get together or what not. Hannah and Booth apparently had some very rude people at their wedding. I got angry. " _**Most**_ of you, were expecting a wedding. Booth and I will be back in a moment. I don't know whether or not this will get fixed. Just...stay here and wait patiently or something like that..." My voice trailed off. I was never really good at speaking in big crowds unless it was about something I knew, like bones.

I strutted off to enter the hall once again to find Booth with his face in his hands. I wasn't sure if he was crying. Peering into his face, I saw he had a few tears but, trying to be a man, he wiped them away hastily. I crouched down next to him and took his hands in mine.

"Booth. Don't cry, Booth. I'm sorry I yelled at you..it's just, Hannah's my friend and well you know... I'm sorry." I said softly, little tears forming in my eyes. I hated to see him like this, especially since I was the one that caused it.

"I know you didn't mean it. I just don't know how I made such a mess of things..." He sighed. I tried to comfort him.

"The head can't help what the heart wants." I quoted Booth and I's English friend, Gordon Gordon. "There must be some reason why you did what you did."

He said one word. One word that made my heart stop in my chest. One word that made my breath stumble. One word that made my heart swell with hope. One word...

"You." His chocolate eyes looked up to meet mine and I knew what he meant. Everything he said in front of the crowd in the church was true. My voice seemed to bubble away at my lips.

He noticed the tears well up in my eyes. Him, having known me so well, knew that the were not happy tears or sad tears. They were confused tears, relieved tears, hopeful tears...

"Just listen. When I close my eyes, I picture my life, my future. There are two paths. One with you and one with Hannah. If I travel a little down your path, I get a glimpse of our future. Me and your's future. Our marriage, children, life. Growing old together. You know what I mean?," I nodded. "If I walk down the other path, it's the same thing, only with Hannah. They are both beautiful futures. More than any man could hope for. I want both of them. But, even though my brain tells me to pick Hannah's path, my heart is uneasy. My heart tugs me toward your path. My gut tugs me toward your path. And it's the right path. I know it, just like I knew right from the start. Me dating Hannah was just me trying to fool my heat into thinking Hannah's path was the right path. But, my heart is smarter than I thought."

Booth offered a small smile and I returned it, tears running in streaks down my cheeks. I under stood and, even though I felt bad for Hannah, I couldn't help it when it felt like my heart skipped into my throat. Booth's reassuring eyes searched mine. He was looking for something and whatever it was, he found it. I saw the resolve in his eyes.

"I love you, Bones."

Soft, truthful, honest...

"I love you, Booth."

Brave, joyful, sure.

And with that, Hand in hand, Booth and I turned to face our future. I knew, that no matter how bad it ever got, or what ever happened, I will always have Booth. He's my life saver.

**I'm sooo sorry that it took me this long to update. My computer got a virus and I had to make a new screen thing and when I saved my favorites and documents and stuff onto a Cd, I had to make sure that didn't have the virus in it so I didn't put it in my new account. Finally got it checked and now I'm back to writing. **

**On the story, I am so tempted to leave it here. I'm thinking maybe I'll do an epilogue but if I decide on more chapters..well then your find out when I update. Leave me reviews with your ideas. Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed already! :)**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Five years later:**

I sat on the living room couch of Booth and I's two story house. Located right in the center of D.C., it was about ten minutes from the Jeffersonian and it was our dream house.

The outside of the house was painted a warming gold color and inside it had two bathrooms, one each story and three bed rooms, A bed room and bathroom for Booth and I and another set for Parker. The house also had a big kitchen, the fancy types you see on cooking shows, and a study for our work. The living room had a leather couch and a smooth wooden coffee table. Also we had a good sized TV and a few racks of movies we had for family night. Out back, green grass covered thirty feet in all directions. To the right we had a big patio and a grill with a mini refrigerator and a stainless steel counter for Booth's cooking and grilling. Extended off the patio we had our pool. At twelve feet deep and very refreshing, it was a hot spot at our house during the summer. The patio and pool area was housed by screen but behind that in the open we had a swing set. It hasn't really been used lately. It was installed for Parker when he was younger.

Parkers room, on the second floor, for what he thought would be a better view, had changed many times over the years. It went from brand new to a child's wonderland filled with games and cartoon characters, to being less inviting, cluttered with clothing and other things with posters covering every where.

Booth and I's room had barely changed over the years. The walls were a sky blue with cream colored carpet and a large king sized bed sat in the middle. Our dressers stood on either side of it and our huge bathroom was broken off of our room. It had a jacuzzi bathtub and a shower separate from that. Racks for towels and soap and I long counter, we spent a lot of our time in there, if you know what I mean.

Every inch of our house was covered in photos, a collection of Booth and I's we had accumulated over our years. Parker, Angela and Hodgins and now my seven year old god daughter, Dakota. Zach, and Cam, Sweets, Daisy, everyone at the Jeffersonian. Hank and Jared, Dad and Russ. Our families. Our friends. All their faces stared out from the wall.

Booth and I had gotten married three years ago after about two years of dating after the mess with Hannah and Booth's wedding. We were married in June, also known as the most common month for marriages on account of the mythical goddess of marriage, June.

Booth and I's wedding was much the same as Hannah and Booth's. Same big, white church. Same friends and family, yet modified to our personalities. Instead of a dark red, our theme was soft yellow, to match my favorite flower, Daisies.

My dress was cut just below my knee in a cascading style and my hair was tied in an elegant, loose bun with a classic veil, Angela made me wear. I didn't want to wear the veil because it is a symbol of virginity, which clearly I have lost, but Angela said I was not going to ruin her fun.

Booth wore a similar style tux with a different colored vest and tie. He also sported a yellow rose pinned to the lapels of his suit jacket.

The Brides' Maid included Angela, as Maid of Honor, and Cam, Daisy, and my cousin, Margret. The last Brides' Maid was Zach's girlfriend Abigail. Abigail and Zach met at coffee shop. Zach had said something to her in our "confusing language" that she replied smoothly 'Why don't you explain that over a cup of coffee' and they were together ever since. The Brides' Maids wore teal colored above the knee strapless dress because I find that yellow and blue make a nice combination.

The Grooms' Men were Jared, Hank, Hodgins, Sweets and Zach.

Once again, Dakota was the Flower Girl and Parker was the Ring Bearer.

My wedding ring, I know must of cost a fortune, consisted of two, which merged into one on the back, silver covered golds bands with a large sparkley diamond in the middle of the top band and two smaller ones next to it on each side and three more little ones underneath them on the bottom row.

Our vows were simple.

The after party was magical. It was held in Angela and Hodgin's large recreation room located on their giant property. The room had a bar and a dance floor complete with a huge kitchen for the personal chefs.

For dinner we had a variety of steak, fish fillets, or chicken breasts. Salads and mixed vegetables were served as side dishes and the cake was a classic marble cake with the outside frosted in white. Little delicate flowers and swirls never thought to be possible decorated the sides of the cake and perched on top were miniature replicas of Booth and I which Ange had made.

Me and Booth enjoyed our selves with our cake. Booth and I each cut a chunk out of it and while I delicately placed it in Booth's mouth, he did the same but when I wasn't looking, grabbed the slice of cake we cut the chunks off of and shoved it in my face. After I got over being shocked, I practically grabbed a handful from the whole cake and smashed it into his face. We were laughing like crazy during our cake war until Ange broke us up because she didn't want our outfits and hair to get messed yup. Me and Booth cleaned most of each other up with kisses, but went to the bathroom together to finish the job.

Booth and I's couple dance was to Hot Blooded by Foreigner, now officially our song. It wasn't a slow song so we had some difficulty dancing formally to it but, no body seemed to care how off we were.

We took our honeymoon to Italy where we stayed in a large suite for a month. There Booth and I tried so many different foods, I must of gained ten pounds. Every day was a new adventure. We would roam the streets of the most beautiful place I have ever been. We would hike or shop or travel to close places. At times when we were stuck at the suite, we were never bored. I was very sad when we had to leave.

I was snapped out of my flash back by a wailing screech. I peeked down into my lap where my baby lied. Claire Parker Booth was seven months old.

Her middle name was after Parker and her first name was just because we liked it. Claire had Booth's curly, dark brown hair. Long, thick eye lashes framed crystal blue eyes which were like mine. Her skin was a cream color that looked a though rose petals were pressed to it. Her nose was sculpted as Booth's and her lips were mine, forming a perfect pink 'O' when she yawned. I could tell she was Booth's child. When ever she was upset, she would kick and push and I can feel her strength, just like his.

Ever since the day she was born, she had people wrapped around her fingers.

"Shhh. Claire, it's ok...," I tried to calm her down. Being a first time mom, I still struggled with things."Shh."

I brought Claire up to my chest. She still cried and I got a little panicked.

"Parker?"

"Ya, Mom?" I loved when he called me 'Mom'. Sometimes he made me laugh by calling me .

I heard thumps down the stairs as fifteen year old Parker came to my side. Me and Booth adopted Parker after we got married.

I have to admit. Parker was sometimes better at mothering that I was.

"Can you help me. Claire won't stop crying." I shot an anxious glance at him. He placed his Rubrics Cube on the table and reached out to retrieve her from my arms. The second he touched her, the baby's cries went down to whimpers.

"Hello Claire, " he said as he tucked her against him. I watched. "What's wrong, Little Girl. Are you hungry? Need a dipper change?," Parker had started rocking her from side to side. Claire had a lot of pet names such as Princess, Little Girl, Sweetie, Little Miss, Little Miss G-Man, Snukums, Mini Bones and so many more it's hard to count.

"It's ok. It's ok. Big brother, Parker's got ya." Clarie's cries had stopped and Parker sat down on the couch beside me.

It was amazing how much Parker and Clarie got along. They are inseparable. I could tell that even when Clarie was still in my stomach. She seemed to know Parker was her brother and that she was save with him. She would cry and cry and me and Booth would be passing her back and forth for hours trying to get her to stop and then finally as soon as Parker touched her or came near her, she would stop. I don't know what I would do without him.

Claire opened her big blue eyes and stared at Parker until he smiled. When he did, she giggled and patted his body with her little dimpled hand. When Parker brought her to his face to kiss her forehead, she grabbed a stand of Parker's blonde mop hair and yanked. He yelped.

"Oww! Claire! Let go!" He was trying desperately to remove her hand but her grip was strong, another example of her strength. I immediately jumped up to loosen her grip and after she was removed I took her back. Parker glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"Why does she have to be Dad's kid? He's so strong and he obviously passed it onto her." Parker grumbled. I was confused by his question.

"He obviously has to be Booth's child because I married him and it's not right to have a baby with another man. And on the note of Claire being so strong, it's because of heredity. The passing down of tra-,"

"Mom, it was a rhetorical question." Parker's brown eyes looked amused at me.

"Ohh..."

Parker and I both looked towards the door when we heard the bolt unlocking and a smile broke across my face when I saw who was on the other side of that door. I sprang up and kissed him lightly on the lips, during which Parker gave a small 'eww'. Booth's focus shifted to the child in my arms and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Claire noticed this too and lifted her arms to Booth. He took her without a second thought.

"What's up, Mini Squint?" Booth's insistence to ask the baby questions she could obviously not answer irritated me slightly, but it was also sort of cute. Claire clapped her chubby little hands at Booth. I could tell she adored him as much as he did her. Like Parker, she seemed particularly attached to him. Must be something in the Booth Boy's genes. Booth continued to make cooing noises at Claire to which she giggled. Booth moved her to his arm and turned to Parker.

"Hey Parks, did you get that science test back yet?" Parker's face broke into a grin.

"Ya, I did. Got a ninety- seven percent. Thanks to Mom."

"You did? That's awesome. 'Course I'm not surprised with a genius like this in the family," He jerked his thumb in my direction. "Are you sure she didn't help you cheat?" He asked in a mock tone.

"Oh, ya she did. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Ya, she got past the school office people and my teacher all the way to my desk, where she sat for a good hour, giving me answers while the teacher didn't even notice, even though I was sitting not five feet from his desk." Parker said in a sarcastic voice.

"Some of your Sniper training must've wore off on me." I piped in at Booth. He laughed. Suddenly he looked down to where Claire was gazing into his eyes with her crystal ones, and saw she had been chewing on his shirt during the whole conversation. He removed the fabric from her mouth, and you could now see a wet spot of drool.

"I think someone's hungry." Booth passed Claire to Parker. Parker walked to the couch and placed Claire on the floor, where she immediately started crawling around. She loved to crawl around and around the house.

Booth made his way for the kitchen. I followed. While he was standing at the counter measuring the formula powder, I came up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I waited until he was done pouring water in the bottle and popped it in the microwave before making my request.

"Can I have a better 'Hello' kiss, now that was are away from Parker and his 'ewws'" Booth turned to face me with my arms still firm around his waist. On his face was a cocky smile.

"Ohhh, I don't know...," He bent his head towards mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers intertwining in his hair. His warm soft lips forcefully pressed against mine and my tongue begged for entrance. After making out for about five minutes, pausing only to take a breath, we heard Parker's feet towards the kitchen. We didn't stop. Swinging the door open and jerking to a stop, Parker groaned at us. He then turned to call out the door.

"Their at it again, Claire. Come see." We stopped and turned towards him. He held a hand outside the door frame and stepped aside. Clutched onto his hand was Claire, as she stood sturdy on her feet. Her whole face lit up with excitement.

Claire had taken her first steps!

She giggled walking around Parker's body in circles. She was quite fast and balanced for it being her first time. I beamed at Booth. His face matched mine. Our baby had taken her first steps. I unwound myself from Booth and scooped up Claire. She bounced in her little lilac onesy. I pressed small kissed to her forehead and cheeks and she stretched her toes toward the ground again, eager. I gingerly set her on her feet and held her hand. She walked toward Booth and when she reached him, she wound her little arms around his leg. He bent down to pick her up. I practically skipped to Parker.

"Thank you." I hugged him while squishing his face and hair.

"I was coming to tell you, but once again, you guys we persistent to swallow each other. Besides, Claire was following me anyway, you might as well see for yourself."

Booth brought the struggling Claire towards Parker and me and binded us to him.

My family. I smiled at the thought.

**Finally! Done! The story is over. Sorry it took soo long to update, but I spent a longg time on this one. I hope you liked the story and the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me til the end!**


End file.
